Frank N Furter It's All Over
by PineappleGrenade
Summary: Frank N. Furter has lost interest in his usual 'pursuits! What ever will happen now...
1. Over At The Frankenstein Place

Disclaimer: Hey peoples, I do not own any of these characters, or indeed The Rocky Horror Picture Show, my good buddy… aheh heh… Mr. Richard O'Brien does. . Here's to hoping that he removes that restraining order soon…

* * *

Frank N. Furter wandered around the room, listlessly trailing his fingers along various statues in vaguely erotic positions. He paused alongside a gold one, polished to perfection by one of his servants… probably Magenta… and leant in to admire his reflection in the gold man's arched back. He pouted lustrous lips at himself and fixed a tiny smudge of makeup on his lower lip.

"I'm so gorgeous." He sighed sadly, lowering heavily made-up eyelids. Remembering the party he was having tonight, he brightened and straightened up. He was looking forwards to tonight's party more than usual, it had been a considerable amount of days, maybe even two, since he had last … _performed_ and the tension was almost unbearable. After a quick glance around to make sure he was alone, not that he really cared if anyone saw, he began thrusting his hips in mid-air, just making sure everything still worked the way it should…

"Master…"

Frank jumped at the slightly nasal, slightly creepy voice of his 'faithful handyman'. He stopped mid-thrust, narrowed his dark eyes slightly in annoyance and turned to face Riff Raff with a toss of his head. Inside he smiled at the gracefulness of that sequence, while on the outside…

"Yes?" He asked in a disinterested voice. Riff stared for a moment with what could almost pass for raised eyebrows before mentally shaking himself. "Just to let you know your … guests … will be arriving soon" he replied, absently staring around and twitching his thumbs in what Frank found a most disturbing manner. He grinned and clapped his hands excitedly – finally, new playmates, something to distract him from his boredom! Waving Riff away with a dismissive hand jerk Frank turned back to his shaky gold reflection. Strange… he felt… wrong… Creasing his brow, he looked down and ran his hands over his body, trying to work out what was missing. Pearl necklace? Check. Corset? Check, a rather nice one even if he did say so himself. Fishnets? Check. Heels? Check. … Vital equipment? … Looked around to make sure no one was lurking… Looked back down … Check. Everything was in order and accounted for.

Puzzled he made his way over to the lift and leant against the side. Voices drifted up from the room below, excited and nervous chatter. Frank smiled to himself and after pulling the door across with a considerable amount of effort, lightly punched the button to lower the lift. Leaning back once again he fluffed up his hair and pulled his most seductive pout. _Showtime_ …


	2. Erotic Nightmare

It all went as usual, Frank mingled and flirted, pouted and preened, danced and teased… but something was still wrong. He wandered over to Magenta who was flicking her feather duster at a stuffed vulture's head. She looked up at him with disinterest. "Do… do I look … different to you tonight?" he inquired hesitantly. She gave him the once over and he followed her eyes nervously. "No," she shrugged and went back to poking the vulture. Frank sighed in relief. He patted her confidentially on the shoulder and went back amongst the guests.

A couple of hours later the inevitable had happened, he had known it would, no matter how strange he felt his winning … personality would always pull through. He led back on his bed, head resting on his neatly folded arms, feeling eager hands paw at his corset and legs. He knew this was fun. He wanted it to be fun. But he didn't _feel _like he was having fun. He sighed and looked down at the bodies writhing around him and realised they didn't actually care whether he interacted with them or not, as long as he didn't stop them. He frowned at this thought, he, Prince Frank N. Furter, treated like a piece of meat? … What a lovely idea… He chuckled. Suddenly his eyes widened and he had to reach down to slap away a far too intrusive hand, whose 'skills' left a lot to be desired. "O really" he muttered, "you must be more careful" he warned the offender, who nodded enthusiastically and continued his pursuits in a gentler manner. Frank sighed again and laid back, letting his playmates continue their games…


	3. T T Phone Home

Thank you peoples who commented . Anyone who has already been upset by poor Frankie's troubles should be warned that it doesn't get any easier for him in this chapter. Enjoy anyway!

* * *

"Something is wrong." Frank announced as he strode into Columbia's room the next day. He had already assumed his usual position over the groupie before remembering that wasn't what he was here for and perching primly on the edge of her bed. The red- haired young girl sat up and adjusted her striped pyjama top. "What's the matter Frank?" Frank no longer winced at the sound of her annoying high-pitched voice, in fact it had been one of the things that had attracted her to him, he remembered the day he'd seen her for the first time, walking along the street, so full of life and energy, her fiery hair and petite frame had called to him, so full of lust … mmm he'd like to … _Oh really Frank, now is not the time, you have to work out – _Within seconds he and Columbia were all over each other, he should have known better than to try and teach himself some self discipline… Now they were kissing passionately, her hands moving over his body, moving downwards, _yes_, his favourite part, kissing harder, her hands further down … What was the point? … How boring … He pushed her away and she stared in surprise. _What is the matter with you? _Frank's brain screamed at him. With a stamp of his foot and a cry of frustration he stormed out the room, leaving behind one very confused groupie…

Frank paced his room, pulling at his hair and grinding his teeth. He stopped dramatically in front of the full length mirror, the same old Frank stared back at him, sexy, stunning, gorgeous, BORING! He snarled and attempted to bitch slap his reflection before returning to his frantic pacing. With no one to turn to and no idea what was happening to him, he knew what he must do…

He crossed to the TV monitor at the edge of the room and pulled the lever to connect it to the other monitors in the castle. "Riff Raff. Magenta. Come here now." He snapped to the screen and pushed the lever back up with a flourish. Moments later they appeared in his doorway, flanked by Columbia who was still wearing a confused and slightly hurt frown. Wrapped up in his own selfish worries, Frank didn't notice Riff lovingly stroking Magenta's arm with a forefinger. With an explosive sigh he turned to face his servants, and Riff dropped his hand with a nervous lip twitch. "Vhat is wrong Master?" Magenta asked with a slight curl to her upper lip. "I need you to… 'phone home'" Frank answered. He glared at their blank faces. "NOW!" They hurried off to the lab. Frank rolled his eyes, thank heavens for Riff though, without him Frank wouldn't be able to contact home without difficulty as he and machines had never gotten on too well, stubborn little buggers…

Down in the lab Riff had managed to get a connection with the transmitters back in their home planet of Transsexual Transylvania. The Old Queen's face swam into view and she blinked in surprise at the faces on the screen in front of her. "Riff Raff. Magenta." She greeted them in a voice that carried the same commanding tone and unusual accent of her son. They bowed to her and she nodded in acknowledgement. "Why have you transmitted back? Where is my son?" Her gaze swept the lab. "Mummy!" Came Frank's voice from the ramp, and they turned to see him throwing his arms out in a wide, expansive gesture as he clopped over to the screen. The Queen smiled, but as she ran her eyes critically over her son the smile faded. She narrowed dark eyes at him, her face was not unlike her son's, except that the curly mane of hair was grey instead of black, and she favoured dark purples and deep pinks for her make-up. Frank came to an agitated halt in front of the screen and blinked like a rabbit caught in headlights. "You should really run a comb through your hair darling," she sniffed "and what has Mummy told you about lacing your corset? Too loose and your flab shows." Frank winced and instinctively folded his arms over his stomach, accompanied by raucous giggles from his servants. He turned and would have given them a piece of his mind if the Queen hadn't coughed and regained his attention. Instead he settled for narrowing his eyes in a warning fashion at them, that didn't seem to do anything to quell their laughter.

"Frankie…" He turned back to the screen. "Why have you transmitted back? You know your mission isn't complete yet…"

"It's awful…" he murmured, "I have been finding that … things that once … pleasured me now fail to do so." The Queen cleared her throat and he looked up desperately. "I _want _to do them Mummy, o sweet Virgin Mary do I want to…" She groaned lightly "I had hoped this wouldn't happen to you Frankie darling… I knew that you were coming of age soon, but I had so hoped it wouldn't affect you… When we Furter's reach a certain age out libido becomes shot, gone, worn out…"

His eyes bugged and he grasped at the edges of the monitor as if he could pull answers and help from it if he held tight enough.

"No," he whispered, "no, there must be something I can do…"

She shook her head sadly, but then her face lit up. "There might be one thi-"

The screen suddenly crackled and her face was zapped from view before it all went completely dead. Unseen, Riff let go of the disconnecting lever and smiled smugly to himself.

In the deathly silence that followed, broken only by an occasional horrified sob from Frank, one thought ran unspoken through the heads of the assembled people in the lab. It hung over them in the air, pressing down like some unseen weight, like dark storm clouds on a summer's day.

_What is going to happen to me now…? _


	4. Strange Thoughts And Stranger Realisatio...

"I… I think I need to… be alone…" Frank muttered half to himself and walked away, stumbling every few steps in his high heels as if he was drunk. He collapsed into the lift and disappeared up, leaning heavily on the door. His servants exchanged nervous glances and Riff fidgeted, staring at the monitor. Columbia burst into hysterical screaming and ran from the room, tearing at her hair. Magenta looked as if she was about to say something, then shook her head and walked away, heels clicking across the floor. Riff was left alone… he twitched uncomfortably and felt his smugness fade slightly…

Up in his room Frank fell backwards onto his bed. He had never felt so alone, so out of place, so scared… This couldn't be happening to him, the very thing he lived for no longer thrilled him, it was unbearable. He reached out to the side and plucked a cigarette from amongst the half open makeup containers and lipsticks on his bedside table. Placing it daintily between his lips he lit it, watching the smoke wind its way up into the air. "What am I going to do?" he muttered, dragging himself into a sitting position, ash flicking onto the silk sheets that adorned his bed. "All I want is a good time," he continued miserably. As far as he could see he had two options; he could either sink into a depression and spend the rest of his life in meaningless sexless despair, wasting away like some abandoned greyhound whose racing days were over, or he could find out what had caused this heinous situation and make it right, become great again. _What's the point of going back to your old life? _His now uninterested and downright dull libido asked him, _what's the point of having meaningless sex with a stream of people, never making a commitment, never making a connection? _"I think I make a rather good connection" Frank chuckled quietly to himself. There, that was solved then, he had to make things right again. But how…?

He stood up and placed his hands thoughtfully on his hips. Who was left for him to turn to? To help him?

In her own room, sitting cross legged on the floor and hugging a now damp with tears photo of Frank to her chest, Columbia was experiencing strange feelings. She couldn't explain them, but it wasn't dissimilar to the feelings that had been affecting Frank. Strange thoughts of how empty non-committed sex was were also plaguing her. She frowned in confusion at these strange ideas and wondered what the hell was going on, first Frank and now her? It didn't make sense… She looked round at the posters and autographed photos of her idols (mainly Eddie and Frank) that lined her walls and felt a longing that was deeper than her usual lust-filled one. She got to her feet and wandered off to find someone to unburden to. Something was seriously wrong and she wanted answers now.

She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she walked straight into Frank who was coming in the opposite direction. Without thinking he wrapped his arms around her waist. She looked up into his dark brown eyes and saw reflected in them her own yearning. Realisation dawned on both of them and they now knew what they must do…


	5. Lost In Time And Meaning

Columbia led in Frank's arms, entangled amongst the sheets, her own steady breathing in perfect rhythm with his. She'd never felt like this before, she felt so fulfilled. She let out a sigh of pure happiness as Frank played with her hair, a gesture so simple, but full of gentle love. It was all a completely new experience.

"I've never felt like this before," Frank dipped his head to whisper softly in her ear. "Me neither," she replied. "What's happening to us?" She rolled over to face him, her hands resting lightly on his chest, "You've become more … human …" He acknowledged her statement with a widening of his eyes and a confused headshake. In one smooth movement he had rolled to a standing position by the bed and pulled on his lacy lingerie hot pants. She sat up quickly in alarm, holding the sheets around her. He dropped back onto the bed and into her arms; she nuzzled his neck murmuring "I'm sorry." Held in each others arms they lost all track of time.

The next few days found Frank and Columbia feeling rejuvenated and fulfilled. Their heads were free from thoughts of lust, meaningless _or_ meaningful, and they felt all the more relaxed for it. They merely drifted around the castle in contentment. Riff and Magenta had noticed the change and they were finding it all highly creepy. Magenta was perched on the ramp that led down into the lab watching her brother stabbing the floor with a mop. Sensing what was upsetting him she said "It von't last forever…" Riff raised his eyes, which were blazing with fury, to her and she pulled back slightly. Tensions were rising…

It became even tenser when the next day when Columbia announced to Frank that she was pregnant. The calm that he had been feeling erupted into a seething mass of emotion. He stood awkwardly, unsure of what to do, the blood slowly draining from his face until he was paler than the white powder plastered over his face. The diminutive groupie stood before him, hands placed angrily on her hips, one sparkly boot tapping impatiently against the floor. "Well?" Frank's head jerked like he'd been slapped and he raised his eyebrows disbelievingly "You're _pregnant_?" She exhaled and nodded like he was stupid. He repeated the question, his voice rising on the last word. Amongst all the feelings that boiled inside him he was starting to feel like his old self and that old self did not want the commitment of a child. _Is this the type of meaningful commitment you wanted? _He mentally growled at his libido. "How _wonderful_" he said in his most lacquered voice to Columbia, with only a drop of audible sarcasm. She raised her eyes heavenward and stormed out. "A fine mess I've gotten myself into…" Frank muttered to himself. On the other hand having a baby Furter could be quite fun… he started envisioning baby size corsets and fishnets, he would make a wonderful, uhh… mummy? Dad? Never mind, the title didn't matter, he was looking forwards to moulding the child in his image, make the perfect Transsexual out of them. He laughed wildly and hugged himself in delight, accompanied by a stylish foot pop.


	6. A New Furter

Sorry I haven't updated this in ages.. i been really busy >. its not really worth waiting for as I'm rapidly running out of ideas for this particular fanfic, but dont be too upset heh heh, I have many more weird and wonderful ideas for different ones...

* * *

Columbia's pregnancy was over much faster than a normal Earth pregnancy. She assumed it was something to do with the baby being half Transylvanian. Whatever the reason she only carried the baby for five months before giving birth. The baby was almost the spitting image of Frank, except for one thing, although he carried the big brown eyes and full mouth of his father, his hair was the bright red colour of his mother's. They called him Mac N. Cheese Furter - a noble name for the future prince of Transsexual. Frank gazed upon the baby, his son, in delight, and soon had him dressed in a miniature corset and fishnets. He felt a rush of emotion, that when spent, left him feeling like his old self. He wanted endless, meaningless, fiery … contact. He laughed triumphantly "I'm back! It's back!"

"I'm so happy for you." Came a haughty voice from his arms, he started and looked down at Mac. "Did you just… talk?" He asked in disbelief. "Nothing gets by you does it?" Mac muttered. Frank blinked and set the baby down. Such a thing was unprecedented, a talking baby indeed. Columbia came up behind him "He talks…" Mac rolled his eyes "I'm blessed, I can tell, having parents as smart as you two. What did I do to deserve this?"

So Columbia and Frank had a son… a wisecracking baby sure, but still a son, a bond. And Frank had his libido back and was soon up to his usual practices, much to his delight. All was well and good in the castle. Except as Frank sat watching his baby sleep something still wasn't right. He wanted to shout out to the world about getting his libido back… and Mac of course… he wanted to give something back to the world. He went to find Columbia and tell her of his plans. He would run a school for teenagers, show them what it was to be a Transylvanian! Then once his service to the world was done he would once again resume his secluded yet suitable existence.


End file.
